Wrongness
by Infinity journey
Summary: Situé au entre la saison 7 et 8, O'neill est colonel, les Asguard l'on déjà sauvé de la cité perdu, Une sorte d'histoire qui aurait put se glisser avant sa promotion. "Certains évènements ne sont pas surmontable sans la présence des personne qui nous sont les plus chères."


Tout ceci se situe entre la saison 7 et 8, Janet n'est plus la, la terre a déjà été sauvé, et O'neill sauvé pas les asguards. Mais il n'a pas été promu général, une histoire qui se situerait juste entre ces évènements.

La salle était glaciale, et le silence soudain le laissa dans un flou étrange. Des lumières clignotant au loin et la table en métal sur laquelle il reposait le brûlait, comme pris dans la glace, et pourtant le froid brisait ce qui lui restait d'humain. Il voulait s'endormir, il voulait abandonner, la fin était la. Les appareils étaient encore posés sur sa tête, sur ses bras, comme ces nombreux derniers jours, et ses regards, ses yeux bleus, étaient-ils encore la ? Peu importe, il voulait juste fermer les siens, et s'en aller. Mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix, sa main, si chaude, si fine se posa sur son bras. « C'est terminé Jack… ». Oui, qu'on le laisse partir.

Deux plus grosses mains le saisir, doucement et il se sentit soulevé, on le portait, ou allaient-ils maintenant ? Il était tenu des deux cotés, et, ne savait pas trop comment, ses jambes arrivaient encore à avancer, à gesticuler sous lui. Il ne regardait pas, son regard perdu sur le sol de béton gris, non il ne voulait plus de tout cela, il voulait partir, fuir ce monde. Il n'écoutait pas les échanges de ses amis, ce n'était qu'un brouhaha inintéressant, il remarqua à peine l'air soudain plus frais.

Il se mit à hurler, une douleur, brûlure avait implosé dans sa tête, il ne pu s'empêcher d'y poser ses mains, pour serrer, serrer autant qu'il le pouvait. Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour le poser à terre. Il resta à genoux dans l'herbe douce, on lui parlait. « Jack ! ... Qu'es….. Il faut partir… » Daniel ? « Il doit encore être lié à l'appareil ! »

Il se retourna vers l'arrière, malgré la vue floue, difficilement, il le vit la, son petit ange, qui lui faisait signe de revenir sur ses pas. Il tenta de se lever, doucement, aucune résistance, les autres n'avaient pas compris_. _

_« Papa ne me laisse pas ! »_ Les trémolos, les sifflements dans la respiration, non son bébé ne devait pas pleurer ! Il se redressa complètement, se retourna pour tenter de le rejoindre, mais on le retint. « Jack ! »

« Laissez-moi ! » Sa voix, il ne l'avait plus entendu, sauf lorsqu'il hurlait, elle n'était plus la même, rauque, terrifiante. Son souffle était court, moment de réflexion il continuait doucement à pousser vers la grotte de laquelle ils étaient sortis.

« Mon colonel ! Il faut partir, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous chercher ! »

Il se retourna vers elle, hésitant quelques instants, ses yeux bleus, ils avaient toujours été la. Il ne voulait pas retourner la bas non, la douleur, les horreurs, il voulait juste retrouver son fils, elle devait comprendre !

Brusquement il tenta de forcer le barrage qu'était leurs mains sur lui, mais il n'était pas assez fort « non… laiss… NON ! » IL se débattait, comme un fou « il délire… »La voix de Sam était si triste. Non ! Il ne délirait pas, il voulait juste le chercher bon sang ! « Non ! Charlie ! Non ! »

Et alors Daniel pris la parole, avec beaucoup de douceur et de tact comme il savait si bien le faire « Jack, il faut vous calmer, Charlie n'est pas là-bas ! Ils se sont servis de lui ! Et de tout le reste ! »

Il se stoppa net « il est ou alors ?! » Il se calma, soutenu pas les bras et soudain il n'eut plus l'énergie, il s'effondra sur ses genoux, sa chute ralentit par le Jaffa. Il croisa alors ses yeux bleus, si tristes, personne ne répondit, non. Il se laissa soulever, cette fois Teal'c le hissa sur ses épaules, il se laissa faire, inerte. Ses yeux retombèrent au loin, perdu, comme son esprit.

Les sirènes, il les connaissait et étrangement cette douleur dans sa tête se dissipait. Ils voulaient le ramener, pas seulement chez lui, mais à la réalité, seulement elle n'était pas belle, ni douce, il n'en voulait pas.

On le déposa sur un lit, plus doux et chaud que celui sur lequel il avait été si longtemps. La chaleur le ramenait encore plus vers cette surface qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre. Charlie, il était partit depuis longtemps, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas laissé là-bas avec lui, peu importe la logique, la morale, il aurait plongé dans la folie pour être avec lui ! Et ses yeux bleus, Carter… Il n'avait même pas le droit de les désirer. Il se laissa faire, sans un mot un regard.

L'infirmerie, si lumineuse, si chaude, presque étouffante, son mal avait pris le dessus. Pourquoi voulait-on tellement le ramener à cette vie ? Il se sentit serré ici, non il voulait retrouver l'air frais, la liberté bon sang !

Le nouveau Doc parla de lui injecter de quoi dormir, se calmer, n'était-il pas calme ? il remarqua que son corps entier tremblait, de révulsion, de panique, on le sortait de son monde, celui dans lequel il s'était enfermé, pour se protéger, des assauts de ses monstres, dans son esprit, bon sang, tout lui revenait. Leurs visages hideux, sombres et gris, luisants. Leurs mains froides, tout comme leur monde, glacial, la fumée sortait de leurs bouches puantes, ils étaient soi-disant évolués. Et leurs appareils, sur sa tête, le transperçait, sensé ramener le savoir des anciens… Eux pensaient que lui ne voulait pas, ne faisait pas d'efforts pour se rappeler. Carter, était la, juste la, à regarder, effrayée, terrifié, il ne voulait pas revoir ce regard non.

Avait alors suivi la douleur, interminable, les images assaillantes, non il ne voulait pas se souvenir !

Doucement le noir pris le dessus, sensation brumeuse, le tranquillisant faisait son effet, enfin, il pouvait dormir.

* * *

Elle était à son chevet, depuis des heures déjà, les infirmières lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait aucune blessure physique, elles avaient toutes été effacés. Il dormait simplement, loin de tout ce cauchemar, elle l'espérait.

Beaucoup avaient tenté de l'éloigner, pour un peu de repos, de lui parler, essayer de l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, non pas pour le moment.

Elle entendit le docteur Langram s'approcher, elle se retourna brièvement et revint vers le colonel, saisissant sa main. Il n'était pas encore passé, trop occuper à soigner Sg-3, qui avait accompagné Sg-1 pour les secourir.

« Tout le monde va un peu prêt bien, désolé d'avoir été si long, la jambe du lieutenant Johnson m'a donné beaucoup de travail, enfin… c'est à votre tour Sam. »

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, elle n'avait pas prévu de bouger. Elle sentit le docteur faire le tour et se poser devant elle. « Major, vous êtes un peu choquée, je vais vous donner quelque chose, il faut que vous reposez vous aussi. Avez-vous au moins bu quelque chose ? » Sam hocha de la tête, Daniel lui avait ramené de l'eau juste avant. « C'est déjà ça. »

« Je ne peu pas le laisser, s'il se réveil, je… » Langram soupira doucement, compatissant. « On va faire un compromis, je vais mettre un lit juste à coté du colonel, et vous allez simplement vous allonger, je ne veux pas vous voir vous effondrer dans mon infirmerie »

Elle ne pouvait pas espérer avoir mieux, le remplaçant de Janet était quelqu'un de bon, de compréhensif comme son prédécesseur, alors elle accepta, sachant que c'était ça ou l'injection de force de somnifères.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'endormit, très vite.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, de longues heures après. Elle regarda à coté, paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose. Il avait les yeux ouverts, légèrement perdu dans le vide.

« Jack ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris. Elle se leva, gardant la couverture, qu'une infirmière avait dû lui déposer, autour de ses épaules. « Vous êtes réveillé ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? » Sa voix la fit tressaillir, mais elle lui sourit. « Désolé, question idiote. » Elle s'assit sur le lit, à coté de lui, et saisit sa main, elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça, avant.

« Vous vous sentez comment ? » cette fois sa question était sérieuse, sincère. Il soupira et croisa son regard. « ca va aller. »

Evidement …

* * *

Ils les raccompagnèrent à leur cellule, le colonel maintenu par deux de ces monstres, et elle tiré par le bras, juste derrière. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de métal et ils furent jetés sur le sol dur, et tout aussi glacial que le reste de cette planète, de la fumée sortait de sa bouche, suivant sa respiration irrégulière. Elle vint immédiatement a ses cotés.

« Vous allez bien ?! » de la panique dans sa voix, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

« J'ai un peu froid. » Il se redressa péniblement, épuisé, et s'appuya contre un des murs. Elle s'approcha de lui hésitante. Observant la tension dans chacun de ses muscles, le tremblement dans son corps, les yeux qui la fuyait. Elle s'assit a coté de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il la regarda étrangement quelques instants, mais ne dit rien. Elle voulait le réchauffer, se réchauffer par la même occasion, et tenter de se rassurer.

« Tout va bien aller Carter. » Elle ne dit rien puis leva sa tête vers lui. « Vous êtes sur de ça ? » Il passa son bras autour d'elle avec un petit sourire forcé. « Daniel et Teal'c vont nous sortir de là, comme toujours. »

Elle garda le silence et posa sa tête contre lui.

« Et puis il faudra bien fêter votre anniversaire ! »

Elle se redressa souriante « vous vous en êtes souvenu ? »

« Evidement ! On a prévu un gâteau, un énorme gâteau, et je ne le manquerais pour rien au monde ! » Elle ri quelques secondes « Poire chocolat ? » « Poire chocolat. » Lui répondit-il rapidement. Carter avait toujours détesté ce mélange, jusqu'à ce que Teal'c lui prépare un gâteau l'année précédente. Tout le monde avait rit de surprise, mais adoré, ne sachant pas d'où lui venait se talent.

« J'ai hâte. » souffla-t-elle leurs regards dangereusement connectés, mais il soupira, après ce qui leurs sembla une éternité et rompit le contact.

Elle reposa sa tête, souriante, oubliant quelque peu la situation.

Evidement, ils n'avaient pas mangé le gâteau.

* * *

Langram entra dans la salle, et pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

« Bon, physiquement vous allez tout les deux bien. »

« Alors je peux rentrer ?» Sam se retourna vers jack, inquiète pas sa volonté de partir vite, ça avait toujours été le cas, pour ce qui concerne l'infirmerie, mais la il ne pouvait pas penser qu'ils le laisseraient partir comme ça.

« Il est hors de question de vous laisser seul colonel, et vous avez besoin de repos, quelques jours ici ne vous ferons pas de mal. »

Elle sentit sa main se resserrer, il était tendu, anxieux. « Je suis enfermé depuis des jours déjà, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, de retrouver ma maison ! » Sa voix, brusque les avaient tous surpris même lui, il était habituellement le maître en ce qui concerne la retenue.

Le docteur baissa la tête, puis le regarda, tentant de garder un air neutre. « Je peux vous autoriser à sortir demain, avec le docteur Jackson, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester seul, et encore moins conduire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitting ! Encore moins de Daniel »

« Colonel, je… »

« Je peux rester avec lui. » Sam avait coupé court leur début de dispute, étonnée elle-même par ce qu'elle venait de proposer. Mais elle resta campée sur sa décision. « Je peux rentrer avec le colonel, si vous êtes d'accord monsieur » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Mais il ne sut que répondre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas conduire non plus Sam. »

« Quelqu'un nous y conduira ! »

« Bien. » c'est Jack qui avait répondu, laissant Langram perplexe. Le docteur leva alors les bras en l'air, perdant toute résignation. « D'accord, si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais je veux être contactée régulièrement, c'est compris ? »

Il était inquiet. Ils acquiescèrent tout les deux et il les laissa, vaincu.

* * *

Ils étaient à nouveau dans leur geôle, Le colonel était épuisé, renfermé, il se sentait vidé. Ces fils de pute s'étaient révélés pyromanes depuis deux jours, et s'amusaient à détruire chaque partie de sa chaire pour la régénérer avec il ne sait quel appareil. Il se sentait mal, la nausée et ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, de détresse, il ne pouvait pas se sauver. Il était assis au fond, la tête sur ses genoux, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul, se laissant se perde quelque part, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne prêt de lui, juste devant, une main sur son épaule.

Il releva la tête, un regard désespéré, elle l'avait vu, car elle lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cette situation était étrange, mais l'obliger à assister a toutes ces séances rendait les choses trop réelles pour elle, il le savait. Quand il avait été chez ba'al elle pouvait juste imaginer, il frissonna.

Il s'y sentit bien, alors, une chaleur revigorante, son vide à l'intérieur se dissipant légèrement, au bon sang, elle savait le ramener à la vie. Il fit alors de même et la serra fort, elle tremblait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, non, elle ne devait pas, mais il n'était plus en état de la rassurer. Alors il se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte, désespérer, il se contenta de la serrer fort, elle tout contre lui et il se sentait un peu mieux. Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

« Embrassez-moi. »

Elle se redressa surprise, mais ne dit rien, se contenta de le regarder.

« S'il vous plaît, juste, embrassez moi. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais se rapprocha de lui et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, répondant à sa demande. Un baiser doux, timide, craintif, il posa ses mains sur ses joues, attrapant son visage pour la rapprocher un peu plus, puis il devint plus féroce, affamer par sa chaleur, empreint de toute leur passion, ils se rattachèrent l'un a l'autre, cherchant le réconfort, chacun, lui voulait sentir la vie, se sentir existant, et elle voulait juste le savoir prêt d'elle. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Ils passèrent finalement le reste de la nuit, dans les bras de l'autre, serrés forts, accroché comme si quelque chose de terrible pouvait arriver s'ils s'éloignaient, à l'abri, un peu plus sereins.

Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin, ne voulant pas que ces bêtes profitent, ou perçoivent quelque chose de plus intime, il n'était ni le lieu , ni le moment, il s'agissait simplement de réconfort mutuel.

* * *

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Daniel, qui s'était finalement proposé pour les ramener chez jack, tout les deux.

Il regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, il était en quelque sorte un peu plus lucide, que la veille, la douleur n'était plus là, et tout cela était restélà-bas, en quelque sorte. Mais quelque chose en lui était comme éteint, briser, il ne saurait dire quoi, mais pour le moment il avait perdu de l'intérêt, pour les choses, il se sentait simplement plus vide.

Il n'écoutait pas les conversations de Sam et Daniel, il était plongé sur la vue dehors, qui lui semblait alors plus terne que dans ses souvenirs, plus sombre. Il s'attendait à plus de couleurs, de chaleur, s'attendait à être touché par les quelques enfants qui jouaient dehors, mais ce qu'il voyait ne lui donnait pas envie, non, une partie de lui était resté là-bas et ce qui restait avait voulu rester dans ce qu'il s'était créé, un monde avec son fils, quelque chose de parfait, Sam et son regard toujours quelque part. Non il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait chercher ici, ce pour quoi il était la, sur terre.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre devant lui, Daniel lui offrit un petit sourire, pitié ? Sympathie ? Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison, que carter avait déjà ouverte. D'où sortait-elle ses clefs ? Peu importe…

« Jack ? » Il se retourna vers Daniel. « Si jamais, vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.. » « Je vous appel, oui je sais. » Son ton était plat, et Daniel se doutait qu'il n'y songeait pas réellement.

Il entra dans son couloir sombre, laissant son ami sans plus de parole, Sam était en train d'ouvrir les volets et les rideaux, il ne s'attarda pas et monta les marches qui menaient à la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche, pour effacer toute cette crasse, cette sueur et tout le reste, que les simples soins précaires qu'il avait eu à l'infirmerie ne suffisait pas à effacer, d'une bonne douche bien chaude, brûlante, non, juste chaude…

Il ferma négligemment la porte, ignorant les convives abandonnés en bas, il ne leur avait rien demandé après tout. Il ne se regarda pas dans le miroir, jurant sur sa présence, et alluma l'eau. Il tressaillit quand il enleva ses vêtements, en boxer, le froid le surpris, il ne pensait pas l'avoir quitté. Il resta immobile quelque instant, tremblant et se glissa au sol, il ne tremblait pas de froid, il se sentait alors sortir d'un mutisme, plonger brutalement dans la réalité, froide et douloureuse, terrifiante.

Il entendit les pas dans les escaliers mais ne réagit pas, peu importe. La porte s'ouvrit, peu importe.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser Daniel, merci beaucoup » « Mais je.. » « Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Il ne se passa rien, mais au bout de cinq minutes il entendit quelqu'un s'éloigner, des pas incertains. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de partir, leur récente intimité n'était qu'un secret, incertain, instable, mais nécessaire pour le moment et elle ne voulait pas que Daniel en soit témoin.

* * *

Cette fois il ne se releva pas quand les gardes les jetèrent dans leur prison, il se roula sur le dos et serra ses points, fort contre ses yeux, espérant effacer toutes ces images, toutes ces horreurs, ces corps, ces fantômes, et la douleur, un peu partout dans son corps, ce grondement dans sa tête. Il gémissait, il hurlait, il ne savait pas trop, il ne contrôlait pas cela. Il avait mal au fond de lui, et voulais juste que tout ça s'arrête, en suppliant, en implorant, en se débattant peu importe. Tout autour de lui était flou, effacé. Il gisait la, remuant, perdu. Il ne sentit pas les mains qui essayaient de le calmer, la voie de plus en plus forte qui le suppliait de rester avec elle, ses pleurs, sa panique. Non tout cela était bien loin, il voulait crever, il voulait partir, quelque chose ! Que la douleur s'arrête.

Soudain il étouffait, suffoquait, sa respiration rapide, il avait chaud, comment pouvait-il avoir chaud ? On le redressa, la respiration immédiatement plus facile, il sentit de l'eau sur son visage, et ouvrit les yeux, la vue trouble, incapable de porter son attention sur quoi que se soit, il divaguait.

Il se sentit alors bercer, quelque chose de chaud contre lui, cela le calma un peu, il referma les yeux et se laissa faire, des mots était prononcés, doux, tendres. Il se sentit alors à l' abri, sans comprendre, il se détendit, puis finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ange.

* * *

Il la sentit se blottir contre lui, le serrer fort, il ne lui rendit pas son étreinte cette fois, se laissa faire. Il se rendit compte que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, cela faisait longtemps… trop longtemps. Elle lui murmurait des mots à son oreille, encore, incompréhensible, mais pourtant efficaces, il se calma doucement, ses spasmes, redevenant léger tremblement, elle frottait son dos nu, affolée, il le sentait, mais présente.

Il releva la tête vers elle, des yeux rouges, respirant un peu difficilement, et saisit son visage dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa, avec une douceur étonnante, accroché à son visage. Elle ne se recula pas, posant au contraire ses mains sur son torse, appuyé légèrement contre lui. Il se recula, essuyant les larmes aussi présentes sur les joues de son second.

« Je suis désolé, tellement, désolé »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux ronds, bloquée et surprise, puis secoua la tête. « Non Jack, non, tu n'as pas a être désolé, non, certainement pas. Si tu parle de tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulut que tu y soi seul, tous cela est injuste pour moi, comme pour toi, et si tu parle de ce qui se passe la, de ces baisers, de toute cette tendresse, je pense qu'on y a le droit, et peu importe les conséquences Jack, on y réfléchira plus tard, bien plus tard ! Tu m'entends, tout ça, on y a le droit ! Il y a un moment ou on ne peu pas être juste des héros tout le temps, sauver le monde et tout ça ! Pour l'amour du ciel, je t'aime jack, et je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, peu importe comment cela c'est produit et dans quelles circonstances !»

* * *

Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là exactement, et elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Jack.

A chaque fois qu'ils revenaient en cellules ils étaient de plus en plus perdu, il dérivait dangereusement vers un point de non retour, et elle faisait tout pour l'en éloigné. Parfois elle arrivait à le ramener, et il l'embrassait, encore, elle savait qu'il se rattachait à cela. Et puis enfin il lui faisait promettre de rester avec lui, de ne plus jamais revenir en arrière, qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Parfois il était complètement perdu, dans la douleur encore présente des traitements qu'il subissait, et divaguait dans un autre monde, de plus en plus fréquemment, il parlait de Charlie, de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui l'avaient surement affecté profondément, de Ba 'al, Kowalski, de Daniel, Teal'c. Souvent il l'appelait mais comprenait pas qu'elle était la.

A ces moments la elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part essayer de le réconfortait. Mais au final il revenait toujours, la réconfortant, s'excusant pour des choses, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter, et parfois, trop lucide, il lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de profité d'elle à cause de la situation, elle le raisonnait la plupart du temps et ils finissaient par parler, de sujet plus personnels, de leur vie, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il arrivait à la faire rire, encore, et malgré tout.

* * *

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Ils se regardèrent, Sam déterminée, et jack insondable. Puis ce dernier se leva, doucement, et lui tendit la main. Il l'aida à se redresser et ils restèrent à nouveau la, il cherchait ses mots, elle le savait. Ne venant pas, il soupira, baissant la tête et lui tendit à nouveau la main.

« Vient » Sa voix était douce, son regard tout autant, il n'y avait rien d'un ordre, juste une attente.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre, sans un mot, Il l'allongea sur le lit, l'embrassa a nouveau, sans un mot, sentent ses mains se promener sur son dos, doucement il laissa les siennes courir sur le corps de Sam, doucement, découvrant l'interdit, savourant l'instant. Les mouvements s'accélèrent doucement, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux étaient noirs, il le voyait dans l'expression de Sam, peu importe, à ce moment il la désirait plus que tout. Il fut entraîné dans une spirale enivrante, jouant, découvrant, succombant, et laissant la chaleur remplir à nouveau un peu plus ce qui lui restait d'âme. Il la désirait temps, la passion avait emplie la nuit, ardente, enivrante, dans un échange qui n'appartenait qu'à eux elle lui redonnait l'impression de vivre, et il la vit se détendre, sourire, l'appeler, succomber d'un frisson dans ses bras, elle était à lui, tout comme il se donnait à elle.

Le lendemain il fut le premier éveillé, il regardait par la fenêtre, toujours allonger dans le lit.

« Jack ? » Il se retourna souriant vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonjour » Elle lui rendit son sourire et se fondit dans ses bras. « Bonjour »

Le silence remplit la pièce de longues minutes, il l'observait, ses lèvres qui tentaient de dire quelque chose, ses yeux légèrement troublé, un peu perdus. « Ca va aller Sam. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, jouant avec, puis glissa doucement sa main sur son visage. « Évidement. » Elle sourit tristement et il la saisit sous lui « hey ! Ne soi pas triste ! » Il se tu quelques instants puis plongea son regard dans le sien. « Je t'aime Sam »

Elle le fixa, un sourire grandissant à nouveau sur son visage. Il l'embrassa furtivement puis ajouta « ça va aller, Si je me réveille comme cela tout les jours, ça va aller »

Elle le serra contre elle, « Et pour le reste »

« On verra Sam, On verra déjà, on trouvera déjà une solution. »

Le temps à quelque chose de magique, le temps guéris, le temps apaise, il le savait, il avait trouvé un remède à tout cela, Sam. S'il le fallait-il démissionnerais, il avait donné assez de sa vie maintenant, et s'ils avaient plus de chances, peut être que cela serait accepté, Sam pensait déjà à devenir civile, peu importe, Les Goa'uld n'était plus aussi fort, la terre a l'abri, grâce à l'arme des anciens, peut-être qu'il accepterait ce poste de général.

Peut être une suite, j'avais peur de trop m'éloigner de l'ambiance de la série, alors peut être une suite pour rectifier un peu cela, pourquoi pas, des avis ?


End file.
